


Aftermath

by Red44



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputation, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fights, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Self-Defense, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red44/pseuds/Red44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with six people. Six people. Some fights. More than enough issues. And a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

          When Clint Barton woke up that Monday morning, he was not expecting change and he certainly wasn't expecting to see someone staring down at him either. And so he screamed and flailed right off the side of the bed. This was followed by the sound of laughter which Clint could barely hear, he’d forgotten to take out one hearing aid the other night. He lay on his back on the hard floor, and when he lifted his head, he could see the skinny body of his brother sprawled out on his bed.He closed his eyes, both heavy with sleep from a restless night, and took in a deep breath of air. _‘Laugh it up, you dork,’_ he thought. The floor began to become quite uncomfortable the longer he lay there, he opened his eyes once more and pushed himself upright, his hands resting on the floor in front of him while he crouched on the balls of his feet. He was embarrassed that his brother managed to startle him so— when you are an archer it is very difficult to be easily frightened— it was a poor show of skill. Clint got to his feet, he turned until he faced the little table positioned next to his bed, he walked forward to grasp the remaining hearing aid in his fingers. He secured the device in its place— and then winced as the sound of laughter increased— he turned his head and stared down at the shaking form on his bed in annoyance.

           “Barney, what do you want?” Clint crossed his arms over his chest, he waited for his brother’s reply.

           “Come on...little brother, don’t be that way…” Barney said, his voice taking on a distinct whine. He was sitting up now, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed, he leaned back to rest hands behind him.

           “Cut the shit Barney— I want to know why you’re really here.”

           “You finally got a backbone.”

           “Well, what can I say? I learned from the best.” Barney laughed, the sound loud and familiar. Clint did not fight the grin that formed on his face, he was not sure why his older brother was here but he was happy to see him. _‘Where the hell has he been all of these years?’_ Clint thought, he frowned and considered all the possible options his brother could have for being in his room before he had to get ready for school— he was a junior in high school— but he could not find a plausible explanation. He could not find one that did not hurt to think about, the one that made the most sense was that Barney decided to abandon him after their parents death. He only thought of himself and now Barney was here, in his home, without warning or remorse. Suddenly, Clint was overcome with an anger so terrifying that for a moment, he was shocked, he ignored it and the grin slid off of his face.

             "You've had your fun. Now, tell me why you are here and how did you get into my house?!" Clint demanded.

             "I'm here because I found them Clint. I found the _bastards_ who killed our parents!"

             "Barney—"

              Barney jumped to his feet and Clint backed away from the taller blonde, he was reminded of the years he spent in less than excellent foster homes where the children despised him and their fathers took a liking to the way he looked— skin mottled by bruises. Barney grabbed a handful of Clint's purple shirt collar and hoisted him up until they were level. Clint struggled in his older brother's grasp, flashes of larger, darker hands in his place.

              "You listen to me _Clinton_ ,  **we** are going to gather everything we can find about those assholes and then you and me are going to find out where they live! You are going to use that dumb-ass, pathetic weapon you call a bow and help me take those sons of bitches down!!" Barney released his brother and walked towards the door, his whole body screamed with barely controlled rage.

               Clint lay on the hard floor, his whole body curled into a ball, he was shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm taking some liberties here. This is a complete work in progress and I just want to gauge some interest before I get too deep into this story.


End file.
